militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Párkány
| result = Decisive Polish-Lithuanian and imperial victory |territory = The Ottoman Empire lost control of Párkány. The town became part of the Holy Roman Empire. | combatant1 = Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth | combatant2 = | commander1 = John III Sobieski Charles V, Duke of Lorraine Ernst Rüdiger von Starhemberg Ludwig Wilhelm, Margrave of Baden-Baden Stanisław Jan Jabłonowski | commander2 = Kara Mehmed Pasha Kara Mustafa Pasha Imre Thököly | strength1 = 25,000 soldiers | strength2 = 16,000 cavalry 1,200 infantry | casualties1 = 1,500 soldiers | casualties2 = 9,000 soldiers }} The Battle of Párkány ( ) (October 7–9, 1683) was fought in the town of Párkány (today: Štúrovo), in the Ottoman Empire, and the area surrounding it as part of the Polish-Ottoman War and the Great Turkish War. The battle was fought in two stages. In the first stage the Polish-Lithuanian troops under John III Sobieski were defeated by the Ottoman army, under Kara Mehmed Pasha on October 7, 1683. In the second stage of the battle John III Sobieski, supported by Austrian forces under Charles V, Duke of Lorraine defeated the Ottoman forces, which were supported by the troops of Imre Thököly, and gained control of Párkány on October 9, 1683. After the defeat, Austrians would siege Esztergom and captured after short siege at end of 1683. Prelude to battle On May 1, 1683 the Ottoman Empire attacked the Holy Roman Empire and besieged Vienna on July 14, 1683. On September 6, the Polish-Lithuanian army under John III Sobieski arrived in Tulln, and united with imperial forces and additional troops from Saxony, Bavaria, Baden, Franconia and Swabia who had answered the call for a Holy League that was supported by Pope Innocent XI. The Ottoman army totaling around 150,000 men under Kara Mustafa Pasha was eventually defeated on September 11, 1683. The main part of the Ottoman forces retreated in the Balkans. A part of the Ottoman army under Kara Mehmed Pasha encamped in Párkány, in Hungary, where they were supported by Imre Thököly, a local ruler. The Polish forces under John III Sobieski followed the Ottoman troops in Párkány in order defeat them as they retreated. First stage of battle On October 6, 1683 the Polish army reached the environs of Párkány. The army commanders advised caution, suggesting the advanced guards should rest for a day. Instead, Sobieski decided to surprise the Ottoman army by attacking them with his cavalry. On October 7, 1683 the Polish troops totaling around 5,000 soldiers under Sobieski advanced in a rather disorganized manner towards the Ottoman positions. A Polish dragoon regiment under Stefan Bidziński was leading the advance. Suddenly a mass of Ottoman cavalry surged forward to attack them. The dragoon regiment was caught completely by surprise – it did not even have the match-cords of its muskets lit – and was quickly overwhelmed. The surviving dragoons fled back in panic into Sobieski's main force closely followed by the Turkish horse, and forced the Poles to beat a hasty retreat, to the safety of the Imperial army which was following on several kilometres behind. The Polish army lost around 1,000 soldiers; only the intervention of the imperial cavalry prevented the Ottoman troops from causing far heavier losses. Second stage of battle On October 8, 1683 imperial reinforcements totaling 16,700 troops under Charles V, Duke of Lorraine joined the Polish army. After defeating the Polish cavalry Kara Mehmed Pasha was sent 8,000 elite cavalrymen by Kara Mustafa Pasha. The troops of Imre Thököly were waiting for attack orders on the outskirts of Párkány. On October 9, 1683 the Imperial Army formed three lines. In the centre of the lines were positioned 7,600 infantrymen under Ernst Rüdiger von Starhemberg. The Polish army was positioned on the wings. John III Sobieski led the right wing, and Stanisław Jan Jabłonowski the left wing. On the right side of the lines 4,500 German cavalry under Ludwig Wilhelm, Margrave of Baden-Baden were positioned. On the left side of the lines 4,500 cavalry were positioned under Johann von Dünewald. The Ottoman forces attacked the first line of the imperial army unsuccessfully and were flanked by the Polish cavalry. The Ottoman army was defeated and lost about 9,000 men during the battle. Aftermath After defeating the Ottomans in Párkány, the imperial forces continued their march and defeated the Ottomans multiple times, while gaining control of Ottoman territories in Hungary. Kara Mustafa Pasha was executed for failing to defend the Hungarian territories of the Ottoman Empire. References Parkany Parkany Category:Ottoman period in the history of Hungary Category:Ottoman period in the history of Slovakia Category:Battles of the Great Turkish War Category:Battles involving the Holy Roman Empire Category:1683 in Europe Category:Conflicts in 1683 Category:1683 in the Ottoman Empire Category:1683 in the Holy Roman Empire